<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寵物情人 by fallwhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513786">寵物情人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale'>fallwhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寵物情人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　今天食堂的午餐是什錦烏龍麵，食堂阿姨見裴柱現小小一隻，總是會多加料到她碗裡，囑咐她要多吃點，不然要被風吹走了。她小心翼翼緩步端著那份快要滿溢出來的心意，彷如個走鋼索的人。以這麼危急的情況應該要就近找個桌子坐下的，不過食堂的座位也不能亂坐，可也是有分派系的，簡單來說就是人以群聚的概念，例如，有孩子的媽媽員工會自動群聚談論孩子的教養問題，或是有伴的會一同抱怨另一半的不是，單身的職員會三兩而坐，低頭悶聲八卦著公司不為人知的緋聞。而單身的裴柱現則因為有養寵物的關係，進了“飼養園區”，要不是他們都身穿正裝，光聽他們談話的內容還真以爲誤入了動物園的員工餐廳呢。</p>
<p>　　除了常見的貓派、狗派，還有兔子、天竺鼠，連養烏龜和蜥蜴的也有，裴柱現有意無意得聽著他們此起彼落的談論、交換飼養心得，她出神得擔心起自家的小麻煩有沒有聽她的話好好吃飯。</p>
<p>　　「IRENE前輩是養什麼來著的？」剛打入飼養園區的天竺鼠主人好奇的問著。</p>
<p>　　被隔壁同事用手肘撞了一下才回過神，經同事好意得轉述一遍恍然回答。</p>
<p>　　「魚，養了兩隻金魚。」</p>
<p>　　「啊～魚啊，那幾天就要換水一次吧？很麻煩吧～」</p>
<p>　　「摁⋯⋯是有點。」裴柱現回答得有些沒有底氣，其實她也不太清楚，畢竟實際照顧的並不是她，而她養得寵物其實也不是金魚，不過那令她難以啟齒，解釋起來也非常麻煩，何況她自己也還沒搞清楚在家裡那個小麻煩的身份，只好先暫時用養寵物的方式照顧。</p>
<p>　　飼主之間交換的心得對裴柱現蠻受用的，讓她可以以單純的動物行為去解釋她與小麻煩之間的親暱，就不用費心猜測背後的情感源自於什麼。</p>
<p>　　當她下班一踏入家門，就看見桌上開封的品客罐，就知道小麻煩沒有好好吃飯。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪。」</p>
<p>　　原本貼在魚缸前，一心一意關注兩條小魚悠遊的姿態的小麻煩，聽到自己的名字被叫喊，猛地回頭，因看見裴柱現便立即睜圓了雙眼，踏著肌肉有致而修長的雙腳飛奔到她面前。</p>
<p>　　「姐姐！」</p>
<p>　　原本還想叨念幾句，就被摟進過於不安的懷抱裡，像要被揉進身體裡的力度將裴柱現囚著死死的。小麻煩站起來可比擬她的身高，重點是還會說話，那就是她難以啟齒的原因，她的寵物真身其實是一名人類女子。</p>
<p>　　「好了啦，要不能呼吸了。」</p>
<p>　　「姐姐。」</p>
<p>　　才低她半個頭而已卻喪盡優勢，牢牢地被困在暖呼呼的擁抱裡，也被黏糊糊的語氣黏得抽不了身，只好任由瑟琪蹭著自己的脖頸，將氣味覆蓋上去。明明是個大人樣，卻總是散發一股孩子氣。撒氣完心滿意足了，又開開心心坐回魚缸前等待開飯。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吃飯了。」裴柱現邊脫下圍裙邊喊著。</p>
<p>　　瑟琪聽見後則興奮得複誦一次，並拿起一旁的魚飼料罐灑進魚缸裡。接著跑來捧著碗夾了幾道菜又一溜煙的回到魚缸前吃了起來。說了好幾次專心吃飯，也不見瑟琪改善，後來也不強求了。每到吃飯時間就變成裴柱現看著瑟琪，瑟琪看著魚的奇妙場面。她想到貓奴同事的飼養心得之一，即使他家主子什麼也不做，一動也不動的躺在那邊，只要看著牠就能夠被療癒。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現淺淺笑地專注看著那一人二魚，還沒吃下今晚的第一口飯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　＊</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　　雖然是單身組的成員之一，但裴柱現不像其他同為單身的同事下班後會相約去運動或是聚餐，而是回家派的，每日兩點一線，沒有例外。</p>
<p>　　不過在遇見瑟琪之前，並不是這樣的。她也曾是熱衷填滿下班後黃金三小時的人，只是在發生那件事後，她除去上班時間，其餘時間都留給了瑟琪。</p>
<p>　　那時瑟琪才住下來沒幾天，裴柱現難得加班加到十點多才回到家，進了門卻靜默得空無一人。她開了燈在房子內轉了一圈都沒見到人影。那突如其來闖進她生活的人，在不曉得那個人的背景下卻仍好心收留，要是她一走了之對其實也也不是壞事，但裴柱現卻沒有輕鬆的感覺，更多的是擔憂、慌張。坐不住的她又穿上鞋去外面找了一圈又一圈，直到深夜再也失落得走不動時才黯然回返。結果在一個怎麼樣都想不到的地方找到失蹤的人——當她又累又失望地回到房間想要打開衣櫥拿睡衣準備洗澡時，就見那個讓她提著心奔波了好幾個小時的人，四肢蜷縮得窩在她的衣櫃裡。裴柱現被突然其來的景象嚇得退了好幾步，她來不及嗚住的尖叫聲破口而出喚醒了沉睡的人。一瞬，裴柱現就被比她更激動的失而復得圍繞著她，那是她們第一次的擁抱，而那個人身上盡是她熟悉的香味。在那充滿顫抖、鼻息絮亂的擁抱裡，裴柱現聽見了那個人來到這個家後開口的第一句話：</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪。</p>
<p>　　那聲音像罰抄般要人牢牢記住一樣迴盪在裴柱現耳裡。</p>
<p>　　往後的日子裡，在她聽見飼主們分享的心得之後，她才明白名字不僅僅只是呼喚的方式，更是一種負起責任的行為。妳呼喚了她，便是把她叫進妳的心裡待著。再之後，裴柱現更在康瑟琪細心對待那兩條小魚的觀察裡證實了這個說法。</p>
<p>　　把小魚帶回家的晚上，她們經過一盞又一盞的昏黃路燈，裴柱現挽著樂呵呵盯著小魚看的康瑟琪的手臂聽見她許下一個承諾。</p>
<p>　　「我想好小魚要叫什麼了，IRENE and SEULGI」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　小麻煩是裴柱現在康瑟琪還沒給出名字時，在心裡稱呼她的方式。明明就是個大麻煩才是，沒帶上濾鏡的理智在事後上線腹誹了當時的自己一番。</p>
<p>　　那天餐敘途間下起了雨來，不太大，但久了也足夠濕透，以至於當裴柱現在回家那條上坡路段的電線桿旁看到康瑟琪濕得像剛從泳池上岸的狼狽模樣有多麽震驚。</p>
<p>　　她怎麼會在那邊淋雨？但正常情況下人類是通常不會做出這樣的事來，腦中的警鈴大響讓裴柱現不要無端沾惹不必要的麻煩，趕緊速速經過離開。結果還是因為那要命的好奇心在靠近的時候故作自然地掃了一眼過去，就是因為那麼一眼，正好對上她同樣好奇、探求的目光，是那樣的清澈、毫無防備，甚至直接到有些冒犯，裴柱現刻意忽略眼神的交會，從她身旁加快腳步經過離開，到家之後她不斷地做些事來轉移自己的注意力，卻還是一心二用開了小差不斷想著那雨中的人。</p>
<p>　　該死。裴柱現從陽台望出去時看到那個人還蜷縮在原地，氣憤地提著傘、套上拖鞋就往樓下衝，她都上來多久了怎麼還沒有人發現她，或是和她自己一樣不為所動的經過她？還分辨不清是罪惡感或是正義感，裴柱現只是想，不能再把那個人丟在那邊了，而所謂後果也留到後面再說吧。直到她手中的傘下撐了兩個人。那個人抬起頭眼神混雜著驚喜與疲憊，像條找不到回家的路的狗兒。親切的人類對她伸出手帶了她回家，一牽就沒被放手過。</p>
<p>　　即使問了她是誰，住哪裡，發生了什麼事嗎，要不要幫妳報警等等問題，康瑟琪僅是笑而不答，似懂非懂的模樣一度讓裴柱現以為她可能聽不見或是聽不懂自己的語言，她沒有說裴柱現也不再強迫，她自己也沒把握自己能否承擔那些康瑟琪不願說出來的話。</p>
<p>　　很多時候，裴柱現都像個自言自語的人。康瑟琪不多話，較多是用表情或是身體語言回答。那看來好像是養寵物的人的通病，期待語言能跨越藩籬達到心靈相通，因為總在那清澈澄明的雙眸裡看見自己。</p>
<p>　　即使人類之間擁有語言可以溝通，但康瑟琪更傾向用肢體表達，因為那更加直觀並無需透過言語解釋與歸類。例如擁抱、蹭摸還有目不轉睛的注視，除非情感滿溢到喉頭時才化為一聲「姐姐」，流淌進裴柱現的耳裡。</p>
<p>　　那聲姐姐彷彿人格化，擁有千百種姿態，強硬的、黏膩的、撒嬌的、生氣的，裴柱現自己猜測也自行判斷接下來可能會發生的事情。</p>
<p>　　養著狗孩子的同事說他可以藉由尾巴或耳朵的動作來判斷狗狗現在的心情，但總歸一句簡單來說，牠繞在身邊的時候，就是想你了，即使你就在眼前牠還是想你。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現想那康瑟琪也是嗎？她不看那兩條小魚的時候就黏著她，也沒特別做什麼，就只是跟在她的身邊，而正因為如此有時候她真把康瑟琪當作一隻忠誠護主的大型犬了。</p>
<p>　　但康瑟琪是人類，並且人類也有和動物一樣擁有不被理性所駕馭的原始慾望。用養寵物的方式看待久了，對她們之間的肢體接觸總被裴柱現視為展現友好，她沒有多想那可能是一種慾望的宣洩，於是當康瑟琪越線了，她才後知察覺那樣的觸碰其實帶著其他意味。</p>
<p>　　那天是個假日，裴柱現如往常窩在沙發上看電影，而康瑟琪也一樣在她身後乖巧得當個人形靠墊和暖暖包。原本圈在腰間的手在電影出現孩童不宜的畫面時，學著動作了起來，一開始裴柱現並不以為意，只是覺得腰腹有些癢，漸漸地觸摸的範圍越往私密部位去，那樣的手法不再只是撫摸而已，更多的是挑逗，直到康瑟琪搓揉起她的乳房她才驚覺不妙想要掙脫，而同一時間她的耳朵開始被溫柔的舔舐、輕咬。裴柱現困在酥軟的麻覺裡，已無逃脫的餘力。她軟在康瑟琪的懷中隱忍地發出和電視裡躺臥在床上的女生相似的悶哼聲，一方面因為羞恥想要推拒，又因為被溫柔以待的喜悅和舒服想要迎合。兩股巨大的力量在她腦海角力，身體同時不斷承受康瑟琪對她攻城掠地、逐火燎原，使她節節敗退。但最後兵敗如山倒的裴柱現沒有和電影裡的劇情一樣讓康瑟琪做到最後一步，她在理智的邊緣用盡最後一絲氣力捉住那早已可有可無的底褲，康瑟琪了然得停下動作鬆開手轉而移去裴柱現的臉龐為她拭去掛在眼角旁的淚珠。</p>
<p>　　「對不起。」</p>
<p>　　那聲道歉撥動了裴柱現的身上的淚水開關，眼淚越發不止地落了下來，她哭得悄然無息，難過得不是認為自己被侵犯了，只是她還沒有準備好，承接並交付同等的心意，即使她早已把她的心放進了她的眼裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　魚缸的水幾天換一次呢？要怎麼換呢？裴柱現坐在水質已越發混濁的魚缸前想著。她失魂地戳著魚缸壁面，裡頭的IRENE和SEULGI以為會有飼料，但在水面僅只吸取到幾口氧氣後便不再理會裴柱現的侵擾，她開口對魚兒喊話，那語氣從水面冒泡，薄弱地隨時都有可能破散。</p>
<p>　　「你們的主人不要你們了，她不回家了。」</p>
<p>　　「我不知道她去哪裡了。」</p>
<p>　　「她有跟你們說嗎？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪不見得無聲無息。沒有異狀，也沒有徵兆，當初撿回康瑟琪時她身上沒有任何能夠證明身份的文件，口袋更是空無一物。離開時也如同她來，走得輕巧，康瑟琪沒拿走任何的東西，只留下她的名字和這段時間的回憶給裴柱現，沒有更多，也不能更多。</p>
<p>　　也許她只是休息夠了，在這喘口氣就回去過她原本的生活，或是她在外面遇到好玩的事，一時還不想回家，等到玩夠了就會回來了。不會是因為被自己過於模糊畏怯的好意遭到背叛而離她而去。</p>
<p>　　不會的、不會的。不會是的。</p>
<p>　　原本那些一起走過的路、一起去過的地方，都該用日復一日的日常，覆寫回憶，不該是像這樣來回著急地尋找那早已習慣而過於自然的身影。龐然無形的恐懼籠罩著裴柱現，比起她，自己反倒更像走失的一方才是，無助的眼神迫切在每個轉角、路人的擦身而過的背後等待那親手推開的另一半的現身。</p>
<p>每道身影都像她，但每張臉都不是她要找得那張臉。那些洋溢幸福的表情，也曾在她臉上似曾相識，她期待能在他們口中得到重返幸福的答案。裴柱現不放過每個經過她的機會逢人就問她的命運去　　哪了——請問你沒有看到一個大概這麼高，眼睛單眼皮，笑起來像玩具熊那樣可愛的女生？請問你有看到 一個瘦瘦的，大概這麼高，眼睛笑起來會像彎月一樣的女生嗎？請問你有看到——</p>
<p>　　沒有。抱歉，沒有看到。不好意思。沒有耶。抱歉。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現問了幾次，就失望幾次。是逞罰嗎？才會讓她不斷經歷巨大的期待與失落間的落差，就像那時拒絕她一樣。那畫面像是跳針不斷重演，一再無情地擊潰她，她抱著最後希望回到了住處，奢望一切都會回到相遇的起點，卻還是在一片黑暗中走向句點。她跌進那張她們依偎無數次，卻因一次退卻而全盤盡失的沙發上哭得睡去。</p>
<p>　　欲醒還睡的意識被依稀的水聲給吵醒，裴柱現猛地坐起，環顧四周，窗外天色已暗，她憑藉客廳的立燈看見那魚缸的水已經清澈如明，兩隻小魚不倦地在裡頭相伴悠游，此時她才注意到身上披著薄被，她不記得她有去臥室拿薄被的記憶，那就會是——</p>
<p>　　浴室門開鎖的聲音，解開了思念的束縛，一道人影背著光現身。那剛洗完澡的身體像甫出爐的麵包散發熱氣，看起來不太真實隨時又會飄散的恍惚身影只裹了浴巾就邁步朝裴柱現而來，留了一串濕濡腳印在她身後。記憶似乎初始化了，那既熟悉，卻油然而起一股陌生的感覺橫隔在眼前。那叫康瑟琪的人在裴柱現身前蹲下身子與她平視，那盛飽水霧的雙眸使裴柱現又紅了眼眶。即使人就在眼前裴柱現仍不敢置信，她伸出手確認，撫上臉頰的瞬間，那樣的溫熱、那樣的觸感才讓她的存在得以平反。</p>
<p>　　「姐姐。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現想，如果貓咪愉悅時會發出呼嚕聲，那麼她眼前這隻有著乖巧模樣的康瑟琪則會是孜孜不倦地用喉頭滾出一聲又一聲，專屬於她，也僅限於自己的聲音。</p>
<p>　　「姐姐。」</p>
<p>　　那濕了一頭的頭髮能滴下水來，康瑟琪不介意也不管裴柱現介不介意，照樣蹭了她一手濕濘。手心不斷傳來因康瑟琪的摩蹭帶來的搔癢感，而她也分不清了，她掌心的水份是來自於她身上沒擦乾的還是那過於帶著情慾意味的舔拭。</p>
<p>　　「妳去哪裡了？」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現沒有得到回答，她只能看著她期待說出答案的那張嘴轉而吸吮起她的指尖，可是那樣的溫柔與討好只讓裴柱現更加生氣，都怪以前太縱容她，才讓自己被吃得死死的，才會讓康瑟琪以為她能夠想來就來、想走就走，也該是時候讓她知道，誰才是這個家真正的主人。裴柱現憤而拔出手指，捉著康瑟琪的手腕對著她大聲喝斥起來。</p>
<p>　　「回答我！妳跑去哪了？妳知不知道我找妳找了好久？誰准妳到處亂跑了！」</p>
<p>　　「姐姐——」</p>
<p>　　「妳這麼愛亂跑，難道我真的要把妳栓起來，妳才會乖乖聽話嗎？」</p>
<p>　　可即使是這樣的盛怒與威脅仍換不到一句解釋，也無法逼退那目不轉睛的凝視。裴柱現差點又要在那直接又真摯的眼神力淪陷。康瑟琪不發一語地站了起來，走向房間。</p>
<p>　　「妳去哪？我再跟妳說話！」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現在原地吼著也仍阻止不了離去的腳步，等到康瑟琪再次出現在她眼前時，她的身上只繫了一條領帶，剛剛浴巾遮掩的部位如今一覽無遺。那光潔、裸露的身軀褪去人類遮羞的掩護，向裴柱現展現最原始、最完整的模樣。康瑟琪在裴柱現身前半跪下去，將領帶塞進裴柱現的掌心裡，沉默地望著她。</p>
<p>　　那無以名狀的交代和愛戀全都在手裡了，還有什麼是需要介意的？她的過去帶她來找到了自己，既不可逆就也無需再追溯，她的現在有她，她的未來更是她的。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現攥著領帶，猛力往自己一拉，充滿壓制的眼神更近一步地想要警告康瑟琪往後想都別想任何有關造反、逃跑的妄念。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪沒有退縮，反而站起身跨坐在裴柱現的大腿上，她乖巧並服軟等著裴柱現牽她去任何地方，只要有裴柱現哪裡都好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>